Whoa Boy!
by klcm
Summary: Garcia's going to have the best morning surprise when Derek bares all... literally... Smutty fun, M/G


**Disclaimer**... MEH! I don't own a thing!

**A/N:** A little one shot, let's have some fun with this...

**MG SMUT ALERT **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Whoa Boy! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stretched out in her bed. The morning light flittered around the room in dribs and drabs through the blinds and curtains. She sat up and yawned, Saturday's were good days when there was no work and no alarm to shrill through her perfectly made dreams.

She got up and pulled a thin dressing gown on. It was still hot in the apartment, even with windows open and she knew she was in for a hot day. She went into the kitchen on auto pilot, still sleep wreaking its havoc and she put the coffee maker on. Before she tried anything she needed coffee. So she got her mug and yawned as she waited and then her sleep addled brain slowly became aware of her surroundings. She knew it was too late when the bathroom door opened and she remembered who she was apartment sharing with. She felt bare; she hadn't been leaving her bedroom until she was dressed or running into the bathroom to avoid bed hair encounters and minimal clothing sights.

Derek Morgan strode out in all his glory, towel around waist, skin glistening with fresh water droplets. Penelope only saw his side and back but she was completely and utterly mesmerized. The man was an actual God when in no clothes. Yeah he had a towel on but that was it. A towel! One piece of cloth that wasn't held in place with buttons or zips. The kettle clicked and Derek grabbed what he needed and turned to see her.

"Why good morning baby girl." He said with a grin. Derek Morgan had been living with her while he's place got fumigated. He insisted on a hotel but she offered her place. She then offered her bed, he refused, free accommodation was enough and he knew from past experience that her couch was by far one of the comfiest he'd ever had to sleep on in his time.

"Er... I'll show you a good morning... God you could kill with that body!" She tried to act normal but her mind was now working over time. Speaking before she thought. Derek laughed at her, completely bemused at the way she was acting. No woman was this shocked by his physique but he liked it. "Do the FBI make you wear clothes or do you choose to?" He laughed again and shook his head at her. "I mean because you might as well come in starker's and take on the bad guys. I'd pay good money to see that."

"You are actually terrible woman." He told her and she looked at him.

"I'm in shock. I didn't think I'd ever see... that! At this time in the morning!" Penelope exclaimed and shook her head; she ran a hand over her lower jaw. "I mean... you're perfect you know that right?"

"Wanna touch it?" Penelope then looked up and he chuckled a little.

"I might need holding back if I touch any of those 8 cans in your 8 pack." She told him with a smirk. "My oh my what have I been letting slip away all these years."

"A true God." Derek told her and then walked closer. "I only forgot my top; I would've been out dressed by now."

"It's fine! It's more than fine! It's perfect! Who needs porno..." She trailed off them paled and blushed at that comment. "Dear God Derek, take me now, or get dressed. Whatever happens to be you losing that towel the quickest I'll take." She joked and then she near enough choked on the breath she was mid inhaling. "Or you could do that." She said as her eyes widened and she fell in love all over again.

Derek had just dropped the towel to the ground, along with the top. He'd been trying since he moved in to get Penelope and he thought this was perfect and it was working so far. He watched her step back from the counter top and stared at him. He then saw the short nightie she had on, the purple slip looking perfect on her, the colour was perfect. He never thought she'd look ever more sexy but he was proven wrong.

"It's kind of obvious baby girl." He stood commando still, his hands now on his hips, his feet separated, his lips grinning. "I've been trying to make you mine for a while now and well standing in here, baring all, I guessed I might as well bare some more."

"Derek..." She tried to intrude but he shh'ed her and she listened as he approached her. This was by far the best propositioning she'd ever been given and she wanted to see it through to its end.

"I love you baby girl and I know full well you love me too." He wasn't going to tell her he'd heard her mumble in her sleep and he wasn't going to tell her that JJ and Emily had been trying to match make them for weeks now. "I'm in love with you and you do not know what how much I want you." He then just proceeded to seal the deal with a kiss. This was how he wanted this to end. Penelope didn't even try to restrain. She waited too many years to feel this, waited too many agonising years to get some Derek Morgan loving and she was bound to get it.

Slowly Derek removed the dressing gown and ran a hand down her bare arms and then ran the other one down her body, feeling each of her contours and curves. This couldn't be more perfect. Penelope's hand began to wander then but the moment she felt the pelvis lines on his body she pulled back.

"Penelope?"

"Derek, is this really what you want? I mean this will change us forever. If we do this, this could destroy us."

"Things are already changing and I plan to see this through to the end baby girl. I'm still gonna be doing this 50, 60 years because it's the best I've ever had."

"Well then... if that's the case." She purred and looked down to see Derek completely aroused, ready to take her. "Whoa boy!" She said the moment she saw it and Derek had to laughed at her, if this was the reaction he was going to get he would've been more prepared or at least tried to be. "That is probably the best thing this baby girl could get this morning."

"What about coffee?"

"You are my coffee sexy man, now take me to the bedroom because my kitchen's about to bare witness to something it's too young to understand."

"I think I can do that." He told her and picked her up in his arms and walked the small distance to her room. He laid her down and worked slowly over her wanting body. When he finally did the deed and sated them both, he kissed her heatedly and passionately and fell next to her, both of them completely spent.

"Damn." Was all Penelope whispered in her pants. "Best morning coffee of my life."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Whoa Boy! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ No idea where the hell this came from but it was sitting there begging so I had to do it! Hope you liked! Bit of MG Smut!

Drop me a review guys =)


End file.
